Death
by ghostanimal
Summary: Basically kind of a re-write of How They Died, but only with Technus. Well, I may add more ghosts in, if people want. Warning: Seems kind of unlikely, but whatever. Rated for Death.


Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**This is basically a re-write of How They Died, but I'm only going to do Technus. Well, that's a lie. Maybe other ghosts. I know, I know...this seems unlikely but...shut up. My story. **

* * *

Forty year old Nicolai Technus was at his work desk, working on his new invention. He connected the two wires and frowned at the spark it created before connecting it to another wire. He used his screwdriver to pop off the screen before fiddling with the items inside. It was going to be a food detector, detecting poison and sharp objects in candy and food.

"Grandpoppy? Mommy says it's time for dinner," his eight-year old granddaughter called down, coming down the basement stares.

"I'll be there in a second sweetie," he called back. His granddaughter walked up and stood across from the table.

She was a mirror image of the aging man. Before his hair went white from age, he had black hair, which his granddaughter had. Same blue eyes, same face was made when they stared in concerntration at an object, both were interested in technology and they shared the natural gift of how to use it.

"Will it be done in time for Halloween Grandpoppy?" she asked him, staring at the invention.

"Hopefully," he replied, fiddling with the wires.

He put down the invention and carefully flipped it over. The two made the exact same face as they carefully looked it over for any errors before testing it.

"I think you connected the wires wrong," she told him, reaching for it. He smacked her hands.

"That's going to shock you," he warned. "Go get your gloves Nicole. They're hanging up."

His granddaughter rushed to grab her own pair of gloves, but in pink instead of her grandfather's green and white. She came back over and fiddled with the wires under his careful supervision. The second she connected them, the machine came to life and immediately started to scan KFC box of fried chicken before announcing it's safty.

"You're supposed to be on a diet!" Nicole accused him, glancing at the box. Nicolai grinned sheepishly.

"And you're supposed to stay out of the chocolate," he replied back, whiping some chocolate off of her cheek. She blushed.

"Touche," she said as she took off her gloves as her mom once again called them for dinner.

The two inventors walked up the stairs.

"Hi Nicky!" Nicole cooed at her little brother, who giggled and reached for his big sister's glasses from his high chair.

"Dad, what were doing?" his daughter asking, handing him his special plate before shooting him a suspicious look. "You weren't eating fried foods again, were you? Your cholestrol is too high and you have heart problems Dad!"

"I wasn't eating!" he insisted, taking his plate to the table next to Nicole as she sat down with her own plate. "Nicole was helping me finish up that invention."

"Dad, you know I don't like Nicole messing with your inventions! What if she gets hurt?" she worried as her husband walked out of his office, followed by the family cat.

"She'll be fine. She's a Technus!" Nicolai defended himself.

"Technically dad, she's a Balcom," his daugher corrected as her husband got their plates as she finished cutting up Nicky's food.

"But she's got Technus in her!" he argued as he took a bite of food.

"Hon, I agree with your dad," her husband spoke up. "Nicolai's teaching her about safty. He makes sure it's safe before he lets her do things."

"I have my own gloves, apron, goggles AND wielding mask!" Nicole said proudly.

"Exactly," her husband said. "Don't fret about it Ellie."

"I'm a mother. That's my job," Ellie informed him as she gave Nicky his plate. He immediately shoved a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"Grandpoppy's invention will be done by Halloween!" Nicole changed the subject.

"Really? That'd be useful," Ellie said with slight relief. "It's hard to tell if the Halloween candy is safe sometimes."

"You'll never have to worry about it again, my dear Ellen Tristy," Nicolai said with a grin. "Soon every kid will be able to eat trick or treat candy with worry-free parents, kings and queens can easily make sure that nobody's poisioning them, and more!"

"I'm sure it'll be a hit," the husband said.

"After we eat, wanna go with Grandpa to the hardware?" Nicolai asked Nicole.

"Yes!" she immediately yelled out.

"What for?" Ellie asked.

"I need some more parts for invention," he explained. "And I need my personal assistant's opinon on what kind I need to get."

"That's me!" Nicole giggled.

Ellie sighed and waved for them to go ahead.

The second dinner was over and the kitchen clean, Nicolai and Nicole put their jackets on and went off. They got into Nicolai's old truck and drove the trip to the hardware store. The trip was spent debating on a name for Nicolai's invention.

At the hardware store, Nicole and Nicolai got the supplies and both decided to buy a chocolate bar, but neither of them could tell Mom.

"Know what I think?" Nicole asked, taking the single shopping bag from the cashier.

"What do you think?" Nicolai asked back as he took her hand, walking out with her.

"We need to eat our chocolate bars now to prevent Mommy from seeing them!" she said with a giggle. He chuckled.

"I agree with you," he said, plucking the two candy bars from the bag. They sat in the truck to eat their chocolate bars. Nicolai threw the candies away in the nearby trashcan and they did a quick chocolate smear and teeth check for each other before Nicolai turned on the car and drove them home.

When they got home, it was time for Nicole to go to bed, but Nicolai went down into the basement to fiddle more with his invention before he went to bed. Having the parts he needed now made him more excited to finish it. He was so close to finishing it before he could start the true testing.

He fiddled with it more and more when he started feeling some chest pains. Ignoring it, he went away. He was so close...Just had to finish hooking the wires, enter in the data and put in the batteries.

The chest pain increased. Before he knew it, he was holding his chest in pain before falling fowards onto his desk. He was too busy with the chest pain to notice the wires shocking him. After the pain was gone, he was left unconcious. Less than ten minutes later, he was dead.

* * *

The next morning was filled with a cloud of depression. Poor Nicole understood death, but had been fortunate to never experience the feeling of loosing a loved one until now. She cried and had nightmares for weeks. Nicky didn't understand, but he cried whenever he heard or saw Nicole crying.

Ellie had hell planning the funeral, so it was up to her husband.

Aside from Nicole, nobody ever entered the basement again. That's where her father lived. It had his bed, his bathroom, and all of his inventions in progress. If they were to go down there, they would have been surprised to find that in her spare time, Nicole had gone down there and finished every single invention he started.


End file.
